deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi vs Diddy Kong
Description Which of the sidekicks to the rivals of Mario will come out on top? Interlude (Cue Invader) Mario has faced many rivals over the years, and just like he has his sidekick Luigi, some of these rivals have their own sidekicks. Like Waluigi, Wario's sidekick. And Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong's sidekick. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Waluigi The Mario Star Tournament had reached its semi-finals. With Wario entering the tennis competition, he needed a partner for doubles matches. A partner akin to his rival's brother/cohort, Luigi. Who else better for the job than his possible brother, Waluigi? Wario and Waluigi search both directions as they are running away from police officers in the Mario Power Tennis opening. Wario runs to his right, but Walugi runs to his left, then quckly turns around and follows Wario. Well, anyone really. Regardless, Waluigi has stopped at nothing in his attempts to surpass his rival Luigi in sports. Much of Waluigi's physical strength lies within his legs. He uses it for jumping high distances, stomping foes into the ground and of course powerful kicks. He has the ability to summon thorny purple vines for creating whips and barriers, or leaving them behind him wherever he goes with his speed increasing Wall-Luigi technique. His other abilities consist of creating small tornadoes with his Whirluigi and Twist Dunk techniques, teleporting in puffs of smoke, firing his upside-down L symbol as an energy projectile, hypnotizing people by dancing or filling the battlefield with water and then swimming through it. The Liar Ball move has him throw both a baseball and a Whiskered Eggplant, while the Liar Swing lets him hit a baseball that moves in a zig-zagged fashion. When it comes to weapons he mainly uses Bob-ombs, but sometimes he brings a portable Pirahna Plant with him and has used one of Professor Elvin Gadd's Vacuum Orbs, which can suck up coins. Then there is his Thorny Waluigi Mega Strike, where he leaps up high and lashes at a soccer ball with a long thorn whip. Walugi has pitched a baseball hard enough to smash several brick walls, shattered stone with a few hits, destroyed a giant boulder with help, tanked a stadium-sized explosion, tanked a castle-sized explosion, moved fast enough to create afterimages and defeated Bowser with only a few strikes. Though he is vain, short-tempered and sometimes incompetent he just may have what it takes to surpass Luigi one day....or not. Probably not. "Hey! I always give it everything I've got, but even I have off days. Just watch, I'll be the next champion!" Diddy On Donkey Kong Island lies the Kong Family, members of a relatively intelligent species of ape known as the Kongs. Though technically not an actual relative, among the family's 14 or so members is Diddy Kong. The boyfriend of Trixie Kong and Donkey Kong's "little buddy", Diddy Kong is a long time ally of the Kong, mostly DK in particular, who frequently helps them on their adventures. Whether it's to get back bananas from an evil crocodile who wants to kill them, fighting a tribe of tikis who've hypnotized the island or fighting invasive icy Vikings, Diddy has always tagged along. Diddy mainly accomplishes this with his great acrobatic skill. Contrary to DK's strength Diddy has great speed, allowing him to perform flips and climb up walls. However, he's rarely in action without his two main weapons. He uses dual Peanut Popguns, which as their name says can fire peanuts for stunning or defeating enemies. After an upgrade the peanuts become capable of homing in on targets. The popguns are used in tandem with his jetpack, letting him deliver barrages of peanuts from the air. The jetpack is also used for the Wild Move, where he charges in a dash that damages anything in his path. His other food themed weapons include an orange grenade and a banana boomerang that stuns enemies. Diddy can even use a guitar as a weapon with his "Guitar Gazump" attack, in which he blows enemies away with a musical shockwave. But oustide of weapons entirely he has the Red Card attack, which has him cast a beam of light on opponents that sends them into the air and removes them from the battlefield for 15 seconds. Then there is his Psychic Diddy Kong mega strike. After a great jump he taps into his sixth sense to telekinetically propel a football at high speed. Diddy has defeated Lord Fredrik, pulled up a water logged ship, flown into space within seconds, kept up with Dixie Kong who dodged lightning and knocked an island-sized moon out of orbit with a headbutt. Though his jetpack and popguns overheat and explode if charged for too long, with his pistols out, he's one tough Kong. "The crowd adores you guys, and I do too–I'd love a chance to face you in Rugby Sevens! I'll even let you know how to improve once I beat you." Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (jungle ambience) On DK Island, Waluigi walks away holding at least a dozen bananas in his arms. Why he needed them was anyone's guess, but nevertheless he laughed in success, as his plot to take the fruits seemingly worked. What he did not know however was that these bananas belonged to the DK Crew. and while Donkey Kong was busy fighting Kremlings elsewhere, one member of the clan was still around to defend its prized possession... The bananas are suddenly scattered everywhere by a flying peanut. Waluigi's surprised expression quickly turns to anger. "Hey! Who did that?" Diddy Kong jumps onto the scene, twirling and pulling out his second peanut popgun. FIGHT! Waluigi pulls out several Bob-ombs and starts throwing them at Diddy, who counteracts them with his peanuts. The projectiles from both sides collide and eliminate each other until one of the peanuts his a bomb while Waluigi is still holding it, causing it to explode and cover Waluigi in soot. Now angrier, Waluigi shakes it off and takes out a tennis racket. He jumps to Diddy's position and repeatedly whacks him with it until the combo is broken by Kong drop-kicking him. Diddy Kong then pulls out his own bombs, orange grenades. Wario's brother frantically jumps around to avoid the grenades until he remembers his thorn abilities, leading to him using the Wall-Luigi. He proceeds to run circles around Diddy until he is completely trapped in a cage of sharp vines. Taking advantage of the situation Waluigi attempts to knee him into the cage's walls but Diddy dodges it by activating his Rocketbarrel jetpack and flying out of the cage, then attacking with the peanut popgun again while airborne. The rival of Luigi dodges the Arachis hypogaeas by teleporting outside of the trap in a puff of purple smoke, then spinning around in an Γ shape to create a small tornado around himself. The Whirluigi throws a ball at Diddy that spins him around, causing him to lose control of the jetpack and bury himself in the floor. Wario's sidekick takes out a baseball bat and tries to jump on the downed Kong, though he pulls his head out of the ground just in time to dodge it. Waluigi strikes him with the bat but Diddy blocks it, continuing by punching him thrice and then smacking him away with his tail. Little DK follows this up by throwing an orange grenade at Waluigi. Acting quickly, the tall purple guy unveils a vacuum orb which he uses to suck the bomb up and spit it out back at its sender. The explosion leaves Diddy covered in soot. Wario's partner's next sports-based weapon is a golf club that he relentlessly pounds Diddy with, but before the final blow was struck Diddy sent him into the sky with Red Card. Stuck in the air, Waluigi helplessly flailed around until he got an idea. He filled the battlefield with water, then swam back to land...while it was still filled with water. Diddy held his breath and tries to go for a Wild Move, though Waluigi cancels it out with a dropkick. Kong bounces off of the floor, then takes out a guitar. A stroke of its strings unleashes a Guitar Gazump, the shockwave blowing Luigi's rival and the water away. Prepared to finish this, Diddy unveiled a soccer ball, then jumped tens of meters into the air and got into a meditative position. Waluigi, having just recovered from the Gazump, saw this and scrambled to activate his own Mega Strike. He took out his own soccer ball, leaped to the same height as his enemy and materialized a thorny vine-whip. Both launched their soccer balls at each other. As a result of both the Psychic Diddy Kong and Thorny Waluigi techniques, the projectiles moved at such a velocity they caught fire. They collided. After 3 seconds of intense struggling one of the soccer balls overpowered the other, destroyed it and then advanced to hit its target, who was also destroyed in a fiery explosion visible from outside the island. The smoke cleared, and only one remained. Waluigi. He laughed in victory. "Ehehehe! Waluigi number one!" K.O.! Waluigi goes to pick up some of the dropped bananas, only to find they were vaporized in the blast. Meanwhile, Diddy's charred hat slowly floats to the ground Verdict Welp, DK's gonna be pissed when he gets back. Though Diddy Kong was faster and likely smarter, Waluigi was way stronger. Diddy headbutted a moon out of orbit, but Waluigi defeated Bowser (who turned a planet into a book and fights Mario, who's defeated Wario, who's defeated a genie that created a planet and tanked the Shake King's explosion) with just a few kicks. Waluigi also had better abilities such as his teleportation, afterimages and thorn-wall creation. Diddy had one job, and it looks like he blew it. The winner is Waluigi. Category:Cropfist Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017